


Passing Time

by portraitofemmy



Series: Capes 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had never really thought about blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This follows Cape’s Not Required, though not directly. You can probably read this without reading that, but I wouldn’t recommend it.

Sam had never really thought about blowjobs.  
  
Sure, he’d always liked getting them, the few times he had. Who didn’t, they felt fantastic, right? Santana had been willing, but Quinn had always been really weird about sex, which he supposed was fair given her history, and Mercedes hadn’t been a fan of the idea. He hadn’t blamed her at the time, because putting someone’s junk in your mouth must be weird, right?  
  
Only now Sam had a sort of boyfriend, had Blaine to touch and make out with, and he sort of couldn’t stop thinking about blowjobs. Because Blaine must have had them before, had probably given them before. He knew that Blaine and Kurt had been having sex pretty actively for a year by the time they broke up, and he knew that Blaine had slept with that Eli guy, even though he didn’t know the details.  
  
That must mean Blaine had both given and received blowjobs. It was more than Sam could handle thinking about sometimes, like in the middle of Glee club when Blaine was singing with his mouth pressed obscenely close to a mic. But he also couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it. Late at night, with his palm pushed guiltily to his cock in the dark of his room at the Hummel’s house, he’d think about the slick heat he remembered, about the way Blaine’s lips felt when they kissed, the way Blaine sucked on his tongue sometimes and how he could feel it all the way down to his toes.  
  
He’d think about the hard press of Blaine against his hip the couple times they’d rubbed off together, about taking that hardness in his mouth. He’d be good at it, right? He had the mouth for it, _blowjob lips_ Santana had always said. Sam couldn’t help but wonder if Blaine ever thought about it, if the couple times he’d caught Blaine staring at his mouth there’d been more than kissing on his mind.  
  
Getting off with Blaine was great. Getting off with anyone was pretty great actually, but with Blaine it was seriously great, and also kind of fun. Last time they’d had to pause in the middle of grinding together because he’d made Blaine laugh so hard he was shaking with it. Despite the ache between his legs, Sam hadn’t even minded because Blaine just looked happy, turned on and a little bit rumpled. It made Sam proud that he could do that to Blaine, who was usually so collected and serious. Everything they’d done together so far had been easy, something they’d fallen into naturally, and now Sam was stuck trying to figure out how he could naturally fall onto Blaine’s cock with his mouth.  
  
Okay, not literally. He’d watched enough porn to know that would probably gag him, and that really wouldn’t be awesome at all. But this was something he really wanted, and he wasn’t sure how to ask for it. Things between them hadn’t changed all that much, other than that they touched more, made out and got off together, that when Blaine was feeling lonely he’d call Sam rather than wallowing in it. They mostly just geeked out or studied together, working on songs for Glee club or college applications. They went on dates sometimes, but they had to be careful because they were still in Ohio, so more often than not they just ended up at Blaine’s house.  
  
Which was where they were when he finally got the courage to say something about it. He was seated on the floor of the Anderson’s living room one Saturday afternoon, playing Gears of War ( _his own game, Blaine had no interest in it, but he let Sam keep it at his house because Blaine had an xbox and Sam only had a PS3_ ) Blaine leaning comfortably into his side with a book in his lap.  
  
“What are blowjobs like?”  
  
Well, he did have a tendency of just blurting things out at Blaine, didn’t he? Why change what was working?  
  
Blaine looked over at him, startled, his expression amused and curious. His eyes flicked to the open living room door and Sam felt a flash of guilt when he remember that Blaine’s mom was home somewhere. He gave an apologetic shrug, and Blaine shook his head, sitting up and turning to face Sam. Sam paused his game, turning to meet him head-on. He looked sort of adorable in his khakis and cardigan, sitting straight backed and cross-legged, as though he were preparing for a serious conversation. Sam sort of wanted to kiss him, but Blaine’s mom was home and apparently they were going to talk about blowjobs now, so he could wait on that.  
  
“You’ve never had one?” Blaine asked curiously, his head tilted ever so slightly.  
  
Sam shook his head. “No, I’ve had one. But was wondering, like, about giving them…” he trailed off a little dumbly, watching Blaine’s eyes glaze over a little, his lips falling open and eyes fixing on Sam’s mouth. Breathing out a small laugh, Sam reached out to push Blaine’s shoulder gently, the far off look on Blaine’s face fading into a guilty blush.  
  
“Um,” Blaine looked away, suddenly shy, and that was weirdly hot. Blaine never got bashful. “You want me to tell you what it’s like?”  
  
“You’ve done it, then?” Sam asked eagerly, and Blaine rolled his eyes.  
  
“Of _course_ I have, Sam,” he sassed, and Sam grinned at him, unashamed. Blaine just shook his head. After a hesitant moment, he reached out to snag Sam’s hand, and Sam let their fingers tangle together easily.  
  
“It’s really… intimate, I guess. It can be really intense. I don’t know, it’s different every time. You can feel really powerful, because it’s really the most physically vulnerable someone can be, with their dick in your mouth, you know? But it’s also sometimes just about making them feel good, letting them use you to get off and that can feel… fantastic.” Blaine trailed off, his eyes going unfocused and dreamy. A visible shiver chased through Blaine’s body, a flush rising in his cheeks, and just thinking about it made heat begin to pool in Sam’s stomach.  
  
“So do you like it? Giving, I mean?” Sam asked, curious and a little excited, overloaded on the idea of Blaine sucking cock, of sucking _Blaine’s_ cock.  
  
“I-I used to,” Blaine stuttered, his face falling a bit. “I haven’t, since Kurt left for New York.” Sadness rose in Blaine’s face, the look Sam knew meant he was thinking about how things used to be. Sam felt like a world class asshole.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly, guiltily, reaching up to brush his fingers against Blaine’s cheek. Blaine shrugged a little, and he still looked a little sad, but a smirk rose on his lips.  
  
“Is this your way of asking me to go down on you?”  
  
“No! I mean, well, not entirely,” Sam admitted. “You’re mom’s home anyway. And I’ve been kind of wanting to try. You know, on you.”  
  
“Fuck,” Blaine breathed out softly, and Sam grinned triumphantly. Blaine only swore when he was turned on. “That’s not fair. You’re not playing fair, Sam Evans.”  
  
Sam ignored him, fisting his hands in the lapels of Blaine’s cardigan to pull them together for a kiss. Blaine’s mouth was hot, easily open and sweet, slick and _god_ Sam couldn’t stop thinking about mouths and cocks and how they both had one of each and how _lucky was that, seriously?_  
  
“Sam, my mom,” Blaine muttered, pulling back, but Sam chased his lips, couldn’t help himself. Blaine’s hands fisted in the material of his t-shirt, sucking hard once on Sam’s lower lip, caught between his own, then pulled back for real. His lips were red, but not as red as the could probably get, god, Sam wanted _so much_.  
  
“Stop looking at me like you want to eat me,” Blaine said breathlessly. “I’ve seen you look at pizza like that.”  
  
That made Sam laugh, startled and loud, and just like that the tension broke. He swung out, punching playfully at Blaine’s shoulder, and Blaine rolled with it, flopping over.  
  
“Pizza, man,” Sam said wistfully as Blaine sprawled out on the rug. “We should get pizza.”  
  
Blaine laughed, the kind of laughter that shook his whole frame, and Sam felt a different kind of warmth spread through his body. He really liked making Blaine laugh. “You should know where the phone is by now,” Blaine said dryly, waving his hand lazily. “Go order your own pizza.”  
  
Blaine was still sprawled out on the rug when Sam came back from the phone, one arm tucked up behind his head, book in the other hand. He lifted his legs as Sam walked up to him, and Sam dropped down next to him happily, letting Blaine stretch his legs out across Sam’s lap. He unpaused the game, his forearms resting on Blaine’s calves. Easy and fun, that’s how things were for them.  
  
He glanced over at Blaine, pretty in the light of the tv with his eyes fixed on his book. Sometimes Sam still wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing, but at least they were trying. And as sort-of boyfriends went, Blaine was pretty fantastic. That night he jerked off thinking about sliding his mouth over Blaine, came biting his lips so he wouldn’t say Blaine’s name out loud.  
  
They had a date planned for the following Friday, dinner and a drive to Dayton to hit up a comic book store that supposedly had a back issue Hell-boy comic Sam had been looking for _forever_. It had been Blaine’s idea to make a date of it, and Sam had agreed, secretly a little taken with the idea that he was going out with someone who considered a trip to a comic book store in another town an actual date. None of his girlfriends in the past would have let him get away with that.  
  
“Kurt and I used to do shopping dates all the time,” Blaine had said with a shrug, bumping his shoulder against Sam’s as they’d walked down the hallway. “The point is spending time together, right?”  
  
Sam tried to behave himself until then, but it was really hard to stop thinking about sucking cock once you started, apparently. When Blaine casually mentioned after student council on Wednesday that his parents would be out of town that weekend and that Sam could crash at his house after their date if he wanted, it took everything Sam had not to just grab Blaine and drag him into the nearest janitor’s closet. Instead, he accepted Blaine’s offer of a ride home and kissed him hungrily, hotly, in the abandoned driveway of the Hummel’s house.  
  
He knew Blaine didn’t like messing around here, though. As much as he and Kurt had done a fantastic job of salvaging their friendship from the nasty remnants of their break-up, Sam knew Blaine felt guilty about being with him around Kurt’s family. He didn’t blame him, but it was still really hard to drag himself away from the sweet, hot, slide of Blaine’s mouth and go into an empty house.  
  
By the time Friday rolled around, he was ready to just say ‘fuck it’ and skip the date entirely, just pin Blaine down somewhere and get his mouth on him. Only, Blaine was waiting for him by his locker after school, looking happy and relaxed with his arms crossed across a book against his chest. They didn’t go on actual dates often, and Sam wondered if Blaine missed that. They were only sort-of boyfriends, but Sam wondered briefly if he should try harder. He could at least wait until after the date to attack Blaine with his mouth.  
  
It was fun, in the end, piling into Blaine’s old station wagon with junk food Blaine would only nibble at, letting Sam eat most of it, soda for him and coffee for Blaine. They listened to the radio for a while, and Sam continued in his efforts to convert Blaine to a country music fan. It wasn’t working, and they both knew it, but Blaine humored him and Sam had fun trying. Eventually the station got flipped to some mindless top forty radio, drifting to background noise as they talked about the movies coming out they wanted to see, Star Trek and Man of Steel and the new Hobbit movie.  
  
“We’ll be in college when that one comes out, though,” Blaine pointed out, and it sank through Sam like a cold rush. They spent so much of their time just being around each other, going moment to moment, that sometimes he forgot that Blaine might walk out of his life at the end of the summer. It hurt, sharply, and for the first time he thought he might understand part of how it had felt for Blaine when Kurt left.  
  
“Yeah, but we’ll still see each other, right?” He asked hoarsely. “I’m going to Ohio State, and you’ll be coming back for… holidays and things, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine said softly, but he looked far away. For some reason it scared Sam a little. He reached his hand out, holding it up, until Blaine glanced over at him and released the steering wheel. Their fingers slid together, but Blaine didn’t look any less serious. Sam didn’t know what to do.  
  
“I thought we weren’t going to do this, Sam,” Blaine said softly. “That we were just passing time together.”  
  
“You’re still my best friend, though,” Sam muttered, not really understanding why hearing Blaine say that hurt as much as it did.  
  
Blaine gave a little choked laugh. “I need to stop dating my best friends,” he said weakly. “It never seems to end well.”  
  
 _Maybe it doesn’t have to end at all_ , Sam thought to himself, and then felt terrible. He knew how hard long distance had been for Blaine, and he’d seen the fall out of it himself. They had even less to tie them together than Blaine and Kurt had, and he’d known that from the beginning. He didn’t know why it felt so different now.  
  
“Sam,” Blaine said softly, and Sam never understood how Blaine did that, how he could say so much with a single word, regret and longing and affection mixed together. He squeezed Blaine’s hand in his, and Blaine pulled, bringing their entwined hands to press against his chest, the back of Sam’s hand pressed over his breastbone.  
  
“Sorry, that was kind of a buzz kill,” Sam forced himself to say, and Blaine laughed wetly. He released Sam’s hand, and Sam pulled it back, still warm from Blaine’s grip.  
  
A weird tension lingered the rest of the way to Dayton, but they managed to shake it off once they found a place to eat dinner, falling back easily into their regular rhythm. The store was awesome - it had the comic Sam had been looking for, plus a bunch of cosplay accessories they spent half an hour messing around with. They staged an epic Lightsaber vs Sword of Isildur battle in the back of the store which earned them a lot of dirty looks from the staff but left them both breathless with laughter.  
  
Blaine was leaning heavily against his side as the walked out of the store, his arm slipped around Sam’s waist, and the familiar thrill of just how _tiny_ Blaine seemed sometimes slid through Sam as he wound his arm around Blaine’s shoulders.  
  
“This was fun,” Blaine said with a grin, swaying a little so he knocked into Sam playfully.  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Sam agreed. “Thanks for suggesting it.”  
  
They drifted into silence as they approached the car. Sam began to untangle himself from Blaine, ready to circle over to the passenger side, but Blaine snagged his hand, pulling him to a stop. “I don’t want this to end either,” Blaine admitted softly.  
  
Sam studied him for a minute, the hunch of his shoulders, the way his eyes were fixed on the ground. He wasn’t sure what to say, but Blaine didn’t seem to be done talking.  
  
“I was still in love with Kurt when we started this, Sam. I-I might still be, I can’t really tell. The way I feel about him is different than how I feel about you. But…” he looked up then, meeting Sam’s eyes. “I’m happiest when I’m around you. You make me happy. That has to mean something.”  
  
“You look good when you’re happy,” Sam blurted, then flushed. “I mean, I like that. I like being able to make you happy.”  
  
Blaine flushed prettily, glancing down, then back up at Sam with purpose in his eyes. He step deliberately up into Sam’s personal space, close enough that Sam could smell him, crisp and clean and boy. “I want to suck you tonight,” Blaine said softly, purposefully. “And I want you to suck me. But it’s intense. Intimate. At least it is for me. And I need to know you know that, because…”  
  
He trailed off, but Sam knew what he was trying to say. “Because you haven’t since Kurt,” He finished, and Blaine nodded. “You don’t have to-” he began, but Blaine cut him off.  
  
“I know. Believe me, I wouldn’t be doing it if I felt like I had to. But I want to.” One of Blaine’s hands came up to rest on Sam’s waist and it was still a risk, they were still in public in Ohio, even if it was dark and there was no one to be seen. Sam liked the feel of it, though.  
  
“Me too,” Sam agreed, and Blaine grinned.  
  
“I know,” he teased, going up on his toes to brush a quick, light kiss against Sam’s lips. “Let’s head back, then.”  
  
The ride back seemed to drag out forever. The excitement that had been building in Sam all week was surfacing, tempered only slightly by the seriousness of the conversation they’d had this evening. But by the time they pulled into the Anderson’s driveway, Sam was grinning. He couldn’t help himself.  
  
Blaine looked over at him, laughing softly as a matching grin spreading over to his own face. “I hope this lives up to your expectations,” he said dryly.  
  
“Dude, blowjobs. How can that not be awesome?!”  
  
Blaine laughed, eyes crinkling and mouth wide with happiness, and affection surged in Sam’s chest. The lock clicked open and Blaine pushed the door open, pulling Sam into the house by the sleeve of his shirt. The entryway was dark, but that didn’t stop Blaine from backing Sam up against the front door and kissing him hotly, hungrily, and _Blaine’s fucking mouth, Jesus_.  
  
“When you think about this, how do you picture it?” Blaine asked when the parted, still close enough that Sam could feel his breath. “Am I on my knees? Are you laying down with me between your legs?”  
  
“Honestly, it’s not usually that detailed,” Sam panted, and Blaine laughed again, tipping his head until it was resting against Sam’s shoulder, nose against his neck. They stood there like that for a moment, slumped against each other in a half-hug, and Sam could feel the expansion of Blaine’s chest with his breath. Eventually he asked “How do you like it?”  
  
“I like laying down,” Blaine admitted, pulling back. “I like being able to move, and that’s easier than when I’m on my knees.”  
  
Sam swore softly under his breath, fingers tightening in Blaine’s clothes. “Can we go, I mean, like now?”  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine breathed, backing away. Immediately Sam missed the feeling of him, Blaine’s compact, strong body pushing against him in all the right ways, deceptively small and surprisingly powerful. “Come on.”  
  
They stumbled up the stairs together, laughing as they bumped into walls and each other, and it was just fun, Blaine was just _fun_.  
  
They’d only gotten fully naked together once, a when Blaine’s parents had been gone for a full day on a weekend. Then it had been mostly a rush to the finish, hands and groping and grinding until they came. Still, Sam was more than comfortable with his body, and Blaine was experienced enough with sex to be comfortable with the mechanics of it, so they could undress each other easily, laughing over legs caught in pants and shirts thrown into weird places.  
  
And then there was just skin, Blaine naked and close and willing. Sam’s eyes scanned down to his dick and got stuck there. Blaine was still pretty soft, and hey, so was he, but Sam was still fascinated. He kind of really wanted to touch it.  
  
“My eyes are up here,” Blaine teased, and Sam looked up, grinning.  
  
“Your dick’s down there, though,” he said helpfully.  
  
Blaine’s smirk was the only warning he got, and before he could being to brace himself Sam was being tackled back onto Blaine’s bed, sprawling out on the covers with Blaine naked and flailing on top of him. They both laughed, shaking with it, and Sam’s hands curled unconsciously around the warm curve of Blaine’s side. Rolling his eyes, he cuffed his hand against Blaine’s head, smiling when Blaine smirked.  
  
“I’m going to go down on you now,” Blaine informed him matter of factly, before slithering down Sam’s body. As pointed as the statement was, Blaine took his sweet time getting to it. He dropped light kisses along the path of Sam’s abs, sucking and teasing the skin. It felt nice, but Sam was hard and so beyond ready for this to happen, to return the favorite. Blaine just laughed at his hinting nudges, rolling his eyes. “You expect to have a body like this and not have me spending time appreciating it?”  
  
Sam groaned, his head falling back onto the bed with a bounce. “You’re killing me, dude.”  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been called ‘dude’ while naked,” Blaine said thoughtfully, curling his hand around Sam’s dick, and then Sam just stopped caring what Blaine was saying. Blaine’s hand was broad and warm and sure, and it had been _way_ too long since they’d done anything without clothes in the way.  
  
But as nice as Blaine’s hand felt, it was nothing to the silky warm slide of Blaine’s _mouth_. Sam was going to lose his _mind_. A ragged groan ripped from his throat and his hands curled into the blankets so he wouldn’t reach out for Blaine’s head and just _thrust_.  
  
Sam tried to be polite, he did, not to arch up too much but Blaine was just going for it, and his tongue seemed to know how to find exactly every place to rub, just how to move and slide. But as much as he tried, when Blaine’s lips sealed around him and _sucked_ , he couldn’t stop himself, hips pushing up off the bed.  
  
“Shit, sorry, Blaine, don’t stop,” he begged, hands clamping down tight on the blankets.  
  
Blaine pulled off to chuckle, his hand taking over with a strong, steady rhythm that made Sam’s toes curl. “I can take it, I promise,” Blaine said with a smirk, mouth sinking back down over Sam’s cock.  
  
And he did take it, sliding and sucking enthusiastically, deeper than Sam had dared to imagine. It wasn’t until Sam could feel the nudge of Blaine’s soft palate, the back of this throat, that Blaine gagged a little, pulling off to cough. He kept the rhythm going with his hand, though, as he wheezed “Sorry, I used to be able to deepthroat but it’s been a while.”  
  
“Fuck, Blaine, fuck,” Sam whine helplessly, he couldn’t even think about that or he was going to come.  
  
Realistically he was probably going to come pretty soon anyway, Blaine’s mouth sinking hot and sweet around him again. Blaine kept working at it, taking him deeper, and it was better than Sam’s imagination could ever supply. A warm palm came up to cradle his balls, cupping them gently and caressing, and Sam couldn’t keep track anymore, sensation overwhelming him.  
  
“Blaine,” he panted out desperate, “I’m gonna come, shit, gonna come.”  
  
Sam had expected the warmth to disappear, the strong steady stroke of Blaine’s hand to take over until he came. Only, Blaine didn’t seem to be pulling off, just hummed around him. The vibrations ricocheted up Sam’s body, muscles tightening with it as pleasure bloomed through him. Blaine worked him through it, all lips and tongue until he had to pull off to cough again, then his hand milking out the last of the aftershocks.  
  
Dimly he could feel Blaine’s chin settle down to rest on his hip, could feel Blaine watching him, but Sam was lost in the pleasant floaty glow of a truly spectacular orgasm.  
  
“You swallowed,” Sam said stupidly, and he could feel Blaine laughter against his thigh.  
  
“Yup,” Blaine confirmed, and when Sam tipped his head up, he could see Blaine’s grin.  
  
“I’ve never had anyone swallow.”  
  
Blaine tilted his head, curious. “Really? Huh. I usually do. And Kurt only didn’t if he had to sing afterward.”  
  
“Did he blow before singing a lot?” Sam asked incredulously, thinking back to performances and competitions he’d had with the two of them.  
  
“Not a lot.” Blaine’s voice got distant, quiet and soft, and his fingers trailed in absent patterns on Sam’s hip. That look was back, the sad, thinking-about-the-past look.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m an asshole,” Sam muttered, reaching out to grip Blaine by the bicep, urging him up. _Don’t talk about exes in bed_ , he scolded himself sternly, pulling Blaine into a sort of naked, horizontal hug.  
  
“You’re fine,” Blaine promised, arms tightening warmly around Sam. Blaine fit really well against him, Sam thought absently, small enough for Sam’s arms to wrap tightly around his chest, comforting. He could already feel the edges of drowsiness descending, and he needed to fight it. He wanted to return the favor, and that wouldn’t work if he fell asleep.  
  
“Yay, naked hugging,” he muttered into Blaine’s shoulder, rocking him a little, and that was enough to get Blaine to laugh, pull back from him.  
  
“You’re ridiculous,” Blaine said affectionately, flopping back onto his bed and giving Sam a perfect view of all of his naked skin.  
  
Blaine was half-hard, sprawled easily across his mattress, and Sam _wanted_ sharply, wanted Blaine hard and in his mouth.  
  
“Can I try?” He asked hopefully, and Blaine grinned, reaching his fingers out to brush Sam’s lips.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
It wasn’t until Sam was situationed between Blaine’s spread legs, Blaine propped up on the pillows above him, that he realized he didn’t really know how to start this. In his head he somehow always seemed to skip the beginning, jumping right to Blaine moaning and arching.  
  
“Um,” He paused, glancing up at Blaine. “So do I just go for it?”  
  
Blaine breathed out a soft laugh, reaching down to stroke himself. “Just like, give me your hand?” Blaine held out his free hand, and Sam slid his into it easily. Blaine guided Sam’s hand, curling his fingers around the base. He was getting hard now, stretching up towards Sam, and Sam follow the guide of Blaine’s hand, tipping Blaine’s cock down towards his mouth.  
  
“S’like holding a microphone,” Sam observed, and Blaine snorted above him, covering his eyes with his forearm.  
  
“Sam,” He groaned in disbelief, and Sam grinned up at him. Blaine shook his head, but he was still grinning when he reached down to touch Sam’s cheek. “But yeah, you pretty much just go for it. You can suck, or lick, or- oh, shit!”  
  
It mostly just tasted like skin, and Sam didn’t know why that surprised him. A little stronger, a little muskier, maybe, but not that different than any other part of Blaine he’d kissed. Blaine’s reaction was amazing though, the way tension shot through his body, the way his hand flew from Sam’s cheek to his shoulder, gripping tight.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s fantastic,” Blaine panted as Sam wrapped his lips around the head, exploring the texture curiously with his tongue. Smooth, really smooth, with a sharp pulse of bitterness, but Blaine swore again, his hand spasming on Sam’s shoulder, and if his mouth hadn’t been full Sam would bave been grinning.  
  
“Try, like, moving, or using your h-hand,” Blaine stuttered. Curiously, Sam wrapped his hand tighter around base, thumbing the vein along the underside. Blaine squeezed Sam’s shoulder, muttering “Yeah, that’s good.”  
  
It was awkward at first, trying to coordinate his hand and mouth and think about what he liked on the other end at the same time. Eventually though, he stopped thinking about it, drawn by Blaine’s responses. It was like a game, really, what could he do to make Blaine tremble and shake, clutch at him and moan. It helped that Blaine didn’t hold back, guiding with words and gentle nudges of his hands, getting Sam to do things that felt good.  
  
Sam’s jaw was starting to hurt, but he tried to ignore it. Blaine was starting to sweat, and it was weirdly hot, the way his skin shined with it, the curls Sam could just barely see breaking free of the gel at his temples. One of Blaine’s hands came back to cup his cheek, thumb stroking a little, and then pushing his head back off.  
  
“I’m gonna come,” Blaine whined a little, and Sam followed the example from earlier, picking up a steady rhythm with his hand.  
  
“I could swallow,” Sam offered, even though the idea did make him a bit nervous. It seemed polite, since Blaine had for him.  
  
“Next time,” Blaine panted, winking cheekily down at Sam. He laughed easily, and then his breath caught as Blaine’s head tipped back, face going slack with pleasure as he came, pulsing down Sam’s hand in ropes.  
  
It wasn’t the first time Sam had seen Blaine come, but from this angle it looked different, felt different. _Intimate_ , Blaine had said earlier, and yeah, Sam got it now. Blaine was trembling under him, and it tugged at Sam in a way he didn’t really understand.  
  
He crawled up Blaine’s lax form, stretching over to grab a tissue from the nightstand. Wiping his hand as quickly as he could, Sam scooted back down to settle with his chin propped on Blaine’s chest. A quiet moment settled around them, stretching out until Blaine blinked his eyes open, smiling down at Sam. “Hello.”  
  
“Hey.” Sam grinned, and the weird tugging in his chest eased as Blaine started to squirm, wiggling them around until the where side by side, heads tipped towards each other. “Did I do okay?”  
  
“Well, like you said earlier, when aren’t blowjobs good?” Blaine asked, and Sam could hear the deliberate tease in Blaine’s voice. He rose to the bait, grabbing a pillow to thawk Blaine in the chest with it. Blaine laughed, loud and happy, catching the pillow and wrestling it out of Sam’s hands, stuffing it behind his head defiantly. “You did great.”  
  
Sam grinned proudly, ignoring the twinge in his jaw. “You too. For the record.”  
  
“I know.” Blaine sigh dramatically, smiling smugly at the ceiling before he broke, glancing over at Sam. They broke down laughing, Blaine grabbing the pillow from under his head to swing it back towards Sam.  
  
They rolled around on top of the covers until the chill started to settle into their naked skin, and then Blaine urged Sam up off the bed, throwing an extra pair of sweats to him. They were a little too long and baggy on Blaine, but they fit Sam okay, and he slid them on, grabbing his own t-shirt and pretending not to watch Blaine sliding into his own sweats.  
  
There was the usual awkward moment of clothes-on-after-sex tension, as they stood there just staring at each other, until Sam just thought _fuck it_ and crossed his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.  
  
It did the trick, Blaine cracked up laughing, his head tipping back with the force of it. “I can’t believe you,” he panted, and Sam grinned. “Come on, let’s just watch a movie or something until we fall asleep.”  
  
“I thought your tv was broken,” Sam asked curiously, glancing over at the clunky old tv in the corner of Blaine’s room. He settled down on the bed anyway, feeling lazy and fluid in his own skin.  
  
“It is. Luckily, I have Netflix,” Blaine said sagely, scooping up his laptop and crawling to lay propped up against the pillows and headboard. “C’mere.”  
  
Grinning, Sam crawled up to Blaine. “We should watch one of those really old SciFi movies like Invasion of The Fifty Foot Woman or something,” he said enthusiastically, and Blaine agreed easily, reaching out to click off his lamp.  
  
The glow of the laptop washed over them in the dark as Blaine began clicking through the movie options, and Sam scooted in close to him. They had to be practically on top of each other to share the screen, and if it happened to reawaken the pleasant tugging in Sam’s chest, well. That was just a bonus.


End file.
